


【翻译】Smoke往事如烟

by liangdeyu



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 我能帮你。”Jim低声说，然后看见对方脸上一霎间闪过感到可笑的神情，可笑还有愤怒。Jim几乎能感觉到Brian一句“你打算怎么帮”就在嘴边，但这句话并没有被说出口。“用不着你来可怜我。”





	【翻译】Smoke往事如烟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612896) by [badlifechoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices). 



And then we kiss and his lips turn intosand  
And the whole of him cascades through myhands  
Making a castle on the floor  
Then I'm alone again  
他们在同一个社区长大。  
两人年少时Brain几乎住在Jim家，因为他自幼丧母而父亲好像只有在生气或喝醉时才会想起他。Jim的父母似乎从来不介意多养一个小孩，他们甚至愿意把客房的空床给Brain睡，但是被Brain礼貌地拒绝了，他睡在沙发上或者偶尔挤在Jim的床尾就好。有时候Jim会觉得自己是唯一在乎Brain的人，甚至是唯一注意到他的人，无疑连老师都不怎么在意这个坐在最后一排的孩子，更不用说那些喊他怪胎的同学们了。同学们也认为Jim是怪胎，不过那只是因为他会和Brain一起玩。他不怎么介意他们的看法。Brain是个不错的朋友，他很内向，不喜欢说话，但是这没关系因为Jim话多的说不完，他很高兴有人倾听。  
这些年来他变了，他们两个都是。Brain越长大就越暴躁易怒，他对所有轻视他的人发火，把Jim拖进一场又一场殴斗，大部分情况下是他们赢。Jim比他沉稳的多，但仍会毫不犹豫地向对Brain不客气的人挥拳，因此他们经常麻烦缠身，然而他们一直互相扶持。事情就是这样，你敢惹其中一个，就是同时惹了两人。  
——————  
Jim第一次意识到他最好的朋友长得有多好看是在医院的急诊室里。Brian满脸是血——Jim那夜才知道头部受伤能流出那么多血——合目靠在墙上，浸透鲜血的衬衫紧贴着皮肤，不知何故仍在微笑，就好像这是他见过的最有趣的事。也许是止痛剂影响了Jim的脑子，但那一刻他在想Brain的嘴唇尝起来会是什么味道，可能像血，像啤酒，也可能像他爱抽的那种烟。他们肩膀相抵，尽管多年以来他有无数机会碰触对方——老天啊他们一直睡在同一张床上——他从未注意到他是这般温暖，这温暖他能透过连帽衫厚重的布料感觉到。  
后来他努力忘掉这些愚蠢的念头，但是仍旧发现自己长时间地注视着Brain。Brain当时没什么肌肉，他是强壮没错，但更苗条，腿长臀翘。虽然如此，Jim最爱的是他的微笑，不是他对人出言不逊时故意摆出的挑衅咧嘴，而是有时当他陷入沉思微微勾起唇角的表情。  
——————  
那时候他们什么事都一起做。两人以差不多的优异成绩从高中毕业，都决定去警校碰碰运气。Brain先拿到录取邀请函，他看起来是那样自豪，笑容几乎咧到耳根。Jim的邀请函在次日送到，他当然开心能被录取，但更开心的是他们不用分开。那时他还不明白为何和Brain分开的设想让他胸口绞痛。  
——————  
现在想来，Jim很确定他们的大学时光是他一生中最美好的时候。训练很艰苦，学习有点烦却又很刺激。Brain和他是室友，他们几乎每时每刻都黏在一起，如影随形更胜往昔，有时别人会问他这么“如胶似漆”烦不烦，他的回答永远是一个耸肩。多数人认为Brain是个混球而且他的那麻烦不断的伶牙俐齿不光针对学员还包括大部分教官，但他很擅长这么做。不知怎的他是班上所有课程的尖子生，而Jim真心为他感到骄傲。  
——————  
他们第一次接吻是在圣诞晚会上。那是大学第一年的圣诞，基本上所有人都酩酊大醉，Jim把Brain弄丢在人群里了几分钟，当他正在找他最好的朋友时他听见了他的声音，听见他在跟一位学长聊天，不过看起来不像Jim预计的那么烦躁。Brain除了Jim以外没有朋友，也不擅长交朋友。Jim以前花了很久才明白Brain在陌生人之中会很不舒服，所以他才经常表现的粗鲁无礼，充满敌意。  
可是这一次他不像是不舒服，他在微笑，一只手拿着一杯蛋酒，另一只手垂在身侧。他似乎很放松，专心地听着另一个人说话。Jim看了他们一会儿，试图搞清楚是什么奇怪的感觉在啃咬自己的心。嫉妒，他在嫉妒，因为他想要Brain只有在他身边才能如此舒适。有那么一会儿这个念头吓坏了他，什么时候起他对自己最好的朋友有这么强的占有欲，以至于本能地憎恨他身边的所有其他人？  
当那个陌生人真正成功地把Brain逗笑时，他从自己的理性思维（朋友不该如此嫉妒，*你无权决定Brain跟谁说话*）彻底失控。他眉头紧锁，冲过去抓住了Brain的胳膊：“我们得谈谈，恕我们失陪。”学长耸了耸肩目送Jim拉着Brain走远。Jim完全无视Brain的抗议，直到走出门外才停下脚步，冷空气把寒意送下他的脊椎。  
Jim转身直面个子小些的男人但紧接着他犹豫了。他要说什么？突然之间他不再那么坚定，他看进对方质疑的目光，不记得该如何发声。他们离得很近，他能感觉到Brain体温的辐射，看到他在酒精和冷气的作用下微红的脸颊。也许他一直以来都很蠢，但他终于意识到他爱上了他最好的朋友，爱的如此之深以至于对每一个胆敢靠近他的人感到嫉妒，*哦上帝啊*。  
“Jimbo？你怎么了？”Brain皱眉道，可爱的表情让他看起来就像一条困惑的小奶狗，虽然这大概不是对一个成年人应有的比喻，他还是不提的好。无论如何他不能再干瞪眼了，他喃喃着一些完全没意义的东西双手捧住了Brain的脸庞——在当前意识短路酒精上头的情况下尽量力度轻柔——然后把他们的嘴撞在一起。这一定是Brain有过的最糟糕的接吻可是出于某种原因，他回吻了，有那么一个极乐的瞬间他融化在Jim的接触之中。  
当两人分开时Jim半心半意地等着脸上挨上一拳或者听见一声“你他妈干啥”，但是取而代之他得到的是一个他在Brain脸上见过的最温暖，最真诚的微笑，而且在他胃中咕嘟冒泡的快乐与他半小时后吐了Brain满鞋完全无关。  
——————  
不知怎的，成为警察远不如他们期望的那样。多年以来他们第一次分隔两地，因为即便他们在同一个分局上班也会被分别编派给更有经验的前辈搭档，好让前辈给新人指路。半年后他们住进了自己的公寓但值班时间依然不同，所以他们几乎很难见面。有时他们一起吃个午饭，有时利用那些罕见的同时下班的时间去他们最爱的酒吧。虽然如此，Jim不能说他讨厌这样，因为他总算是有人可以回家相聚，他喜欢在值完晚班之后回到家里爬上床能够睡在Brian身边，他喜欢听着爱人喃喃抱怨他的脚冷，却仍然半梦半醒地依偎过来。  
他们都没有想过把现状称为家庭美满，可是事实就是如此。在某一时刻Brian曾指出他们的行为好像两口子，即使这是句玩笑，Jim也从未真正忘怀。要是他真的向Brian求婚会怎么样？当然了不是说官方的婚姻缔结，因为不仅那样在本州不合法，而且他们还没打算公开出柜。没人知道他们的关系，虽然也许有些人在怀疑，因为两人从来不吹嘘自己的约会或是勾搭靓妹，然而他们对Brain的怀疑比对他的多，真有人问过Jim一次，低声道“你俩住在一起，没错，你知不知道他是不是……”Jim不确定该怎么回答所以他只是耸耸肩简短地答道：“自己去问他啊。”那就是他关于这茬得到的最后一个消息。  
——————  
Jim不记得他们到底是什么时候决定要加入SWAT的，但加入的确是Brain的夙愿。至少他们再次同属一队了，而且Jim也认为他们结伴工作合作无间。Brian一直都是战术方面的天才，他总是坚定和专注，他也许是分局里史上最好的枪手。一年过去，Brain惹的麻烦甚至比他过去作为普通警察时都要多，他大概不是故意的，他只是用自己认为正确的方式工作，而这惹恼了某些人。大多数时候他们能逃脱惩罚是因为他们的上司意识到Brain那可疑的策略确实有效。  
——————  
他们第一次失去人质之后，Jim在浴室里找到了Brain。他衣冠整齐地靠墙坐着，膝盖抱在胸前，全然迷茫的样子仿佛要把Jim的心脏撕裂。这一刻勇敢无畏的牙尖嘴利的Brain好像变回了他十多年前遇到的那个安静受虐的孩子，那个不知怎的钻进了Jim心里，让他生出了可笑的保护欲的孩子。  
“听着，没关系的。”他尽力安慰道，先关掉了淋浴头刺骨的冷水然后半跪在他的搭档身前，“不管你怎么做结果都是一样，你救了其他人，那才是最重要的，对吗？”  
Brian抬头怀疑地看着他，然后摇了摇头。“我没能救她，”他嘶哑地说道，没能压制住一阵战栗，“我本可以击毙他，我知道我能。现在她因我而死。”他听起来不像早先一样愤怒，声音中只有挫败。在Jim看来这种情况更糟，如果Brian生气，他可以去靶场或健身房发泄出来，但像现在这样，Jim发现自己无能为力，他只能伸手搂住他的爱人，努力劝他起来换掉湿衣服，在出现感冒或者更坏的结果之前。  
那天晚上Brain出门了，直到第二天早上才回来。Brain从来没有告诉过他他去了哪里Jim也从来没问，但他能闻到他呼吸中的酒味。  
——————  
仅仅两周之后就又发生了一起劫持人质事件，而这次Brian开枪了。银行任务是一场灾难，Jim还没到达就有不详的预感。都是常规行动，潜入，评估然后待命。当那个歹徒抓住那个女人并用枪指着她的头时他能看见Brain脸上的恐惧，他完全明了两周前的场景正在Brain的脑海里重演，甚至在Brain开口之前，他就已经知道这次他不会再坐视不理。  
Brian开枪了，子弹穿过人质的肩膀正中歹徒的心脏，那之后一切都顺理成章。这座建筑在几分钟内恢复了安全状态，Brain拒不承认他枪击人质是行为失当，而Jim能理解他。他理解Brain为何这么做而且知道这是拯救那名人质的唯一办法，但是他不能告诉他他理解，不能在大庭广众之下告诉他，不能在每个人都怒吼着Brain时，在他仍在按压着那个女人的伤口等待急救人员时告诉他。  
回去的路上Brain一言不发，在警长办公室门外的长椅上他安静地坐在Jim身边，但Jim能读懂他紧张的神情。趁没人看见时他把Brian的手握在掌心，只握了一刹那。  
——————  
“去你妈的！还有操蛋的SWAT！”这些话让他心如刀绞，心碎的无形痛苦占了上风，他甚至没有注意到碎裂的镜面划破了他的头皮。打碎镜子倒霉七年，当他眼睁睁看着Brain离开时这句话在他脑海中回响。他不能叫住他，不能告诉他这是个误会因为这不是，他在SWAT和此生挚爱中选择了前者，当他醒悟自己做了些什么时一切都已太迟。  
——————  
直到回到家Jim才意识到Brain真的走了，他发现对方所有的物品都不见了，甚至连牙刷都消失在浴室的搁板上，这空荡荡的场景击溃了他。有那么一会儿他只是盯着那个搁板，盯着他自己的牙刷，感受到一个事实重击他的胸膛：他把一切都毁了。他为什么要留在SWAT？他怎么能留在这群完全忽略Brain的努力的人们之中？  
他本该辞职的，他本该告诉Brain他愿意去任何地方因为他们命中注定要在一起，他本该做任何事只除了他真正做的那些，但现在事情已经无可挽回。  
他给Brain打了四次电话却每次都在接通前挂断，因为他甚至不知道自己想说什么，而下一次他拨出Brain的号码时它已经不在服务区。他整整花了接下来的一个星期不断登门他们以前时常光顾的那些酒吧，坐在吧台前盯着大门直到放弃等待Brain转而把自己喝成傻子。在某些时刻他忘记了人们投来的同情的目光，当他彻底无视所有试图跟他说话的人之后，他们留他一人安静的待着。  
Jim考虑过卖掉公寓搬到其它地方去，因为突然之间它似乎变得又大又空旷，对他一个人居住而言。最后他决定留下是因为这里是他的家，曾是让他快乐的地方，即使只有很短的时间。  
如果他期望过事情会好转，那么他错了，事情从未好转。尖锐的痛苦只会转化为钝痛，然后他回去工作。枪械管理是他自从当上警局菜鸟以后做过的最无聊的工作，但确实暂时成功地转移了他的注意力，虽然只在他不得不下班回家前有效。回家意味着回到空旷的公寓和冰冷的床，意味着再一次思念Brain。  
直到此时他才开始注意到他有多爱对方的小怪癖：麦片盒子按颜色摆放，做完饭从不把东西放回橱柜，吃饭时打开电视不为观看只为增添背景音。Jim想念他的所有，他的气味，他的体温，他对所有人和物开的玩笑，当然，他也会想念与他做爱——谁不会呢——但这是小事，如果这样Brian能回到他身边那他愿意从此放弃做爱。他的存在才足以给他归属感，让他真正有*家*和安全的感觉。  
他时不时有些风流韵事，但美好的感觉从来不能持久，当他早上醒来意识到前夜醉醺醺地和某人同床共枕时他起身逃走，因为某人不是他朝思暮想的拥有亚麻色短发和灰色眼睛的那人。  
——————  
再次归队感觉很好，可是同时也感觉不对。离开枪械室让他很开心，却也让他情不自禁地想起Brain。有时他感觉对方就在附近，只是在视野之外，也许在他的狙击点掩护着他。仿佛只要他打开通讯设备就能接通Brain，听见他令人安心的声音，但事实是他听见的只是不熟悉的人们的声音，而他将与这些人共事。  
让所有人（不包括Hondo那个假装从一开始就运筹帷幄的家伙）惊讶的是，他们团队合作的挺好。当然了摩擦什么的在所难免，不过对一个新汇集的队伍来说他们的表现可谓出众。Jim依然感觉不对但他从不诉诸于口，他有工作要做，现在不是时候。他告诉自己他会习惯的，他会跟小队合作的和与Brain在一起时一样好，一切都会好起来的。  
他告诉自己他会放下Brian。  
他错了。  
在Brain从Jim的生命中失踪了两年之后，酒吧里的碰面是两人第一次再见。重逢使得Jim呼吸不畅双膝发软，他尽力咽下喉间的肿块，压制住内心的渴望。他的本能要求他立刻站起来将那人拥入怀中，在所有人面前将他吻到窒息，但是他一动也不能动。Brain的一举一动都在蓄意挑衅他，他舔唇移步捋发的方式让Jim全身的血液快速涌向下腹，让他头晕眼花。他忘记了对方有多火辣，而现在这一点重回他的认知如同当面一拳。情况越来越糟了。  
“那是你女友？”也许只是幻觉，不过他觉得他听见对方声音里有一丝嫉妒。Brain瞪视Jim新队友的样子让某种情绪在Jim心中汹涌，他本以为自己再也不会有这种感觉。他努力忽视它，努力挽救自己的自尊和名声，但是Brain以前触碰他、伏在他肩上蜻蜓点水般吻他耳垂的感觉重新浮起，几乎要把他彻底逼疯。不，不，不管他多想当场要了Brain他都不能那样，那样不能弥补已经发生的任何事。  
最后他激怒了Brain。Brain瞥了他一眼，眼神中一再诉说着背叛，然后他转身离开，他的新朋友（爱人？）紧随其后。Jim差点跳起来向Brain道歉，但是他终究没有。他只是又一次看着Brain离开的背影，这一次感觉就像有人活生生把他的心脏拽出了胸膛。好一个放下。  
——————  
其他事发生得太快了，Jim直到身在追捕Brain的路上时才真正意识到发生了什么。他们在追捕他的爱人，无论发生了什么他都仍然爱着那个人，因为他的心愚蠢到坚持不听头脑的指挥。而Brain没那么容易被抓到，Jim又记起了对方是多么的聪明，简直才华横溢。时至今日那人已从一个没人相信会有未来的受虐待的孩子变成了本州最好的狙击手，然而他们赶走了他，使他出于愤怒——怨恨——开始利用自己的天赋站到了法律的对立面。  
——————  
火车铁轨。最后几小时里在他想起的一切之中，他唯一未曾顾及的问题就是当他最终与Brain面对面时该怎么办，因为他不知道答案。他不得不抓住他，若他拒捕就可能得干掉他，这是命令，就在此时他明白他永远也做不到这点。他可以伤害Brain因为Brain也伤害过他，但是他永远不可能对他痛下杀手，单是想想都让他感觉恶心。  
而现在终于到了结束的时候。他们在打斗，但两人都不是真心想杀掉对方。从他手里夺枪简单过头了，Jim想，如果Brain想让他出局，他早就可以轻易做到，但他没有。他们在搏斗只因为他们都很愤怒，因为这是Jim的工作，因为Brain是正在逃亡的罪犯。但在某一时刻，他们穿行在行驶的火车之间厮打之时，一切理由都失去了意义。他盯着Brain的脸准备看到憎恨、厌恶之类的表情，但其实他只发现了某种他读不懂的情绪，也许是痛苦，后悔。这让他完全愣住了。有那么一会儿他静止着，仍然紧紧抓着对方。  
片刻沉寂，Brain本可以趁机轻易地甩掉他，折断他的脖子，可是他没有。他只是瞪回他的眼睛，一动不动，摒住呼吸。  
“我能帮你。”Jim低声说，然后看见对方脸上一霎间闪过感到可笑的神情，可笑还有愤怒。Jim几乎能感觉到Brian一句“你打算怎么帮”就在嘴边，但这句话并没有被说出口。  
“用不着你来可怜我。”  
——————  
Brian Gamble死了，死在铁轨上，Jim杀了他。Jim满手鲜血地回到警局，全程面无表情。他们都在恭喜他立了大功，他们拍着他的肩膀而他只以点头回应，无法集中注意力说出任何词句。他被告知为了表彰他们把Montel抓回来的出色工作，他们会被授予一枚勋章。他们问他想不想去喝庆功酒，而当他只是默然摇头时，他们留他一人安静的待着。  
他回到更衣室麻木地换上常服，然后头也不回地抓起背包离开。  
——————  
又是平凡的一天，他被工作召唤。上级决定让小队保持原样因为他们的工作截至目前——在Gamble事件之后——一直都优秀超群。Jim跟每个人相处的都很好，虽然依旧有时候会感觉怅然若失。他工作时不再像以前那么频繁地想起Brian了，不是说他现在已经放下了他，不，他只是适应了现状，其实没那么坏，真的。  
他们成功的完成了任务，从长官那里得到了荣誉和赞许，所有人都很开心。其他人宣布他们要去附近的酒吧找些吃喝，他们没有邀请Jim一起因为他一直以来无论如何都会拒绝。Jim并不介意，他微笑着跟他们告别，说完“明天见”然后一个人离开。他坐在车里调大了音响因为他喜欢那支歌，它让他想起了他的大学时光。他跟着音乐对口型，同时把车停在了他最爱的酒吧的停车场，这间酒吧在城区的另一头，地段也不是最好，不过他不介意大老远开车过来，因为只有在这里他才能安静的喝酒而不被任何人认出。  
他也碰巧无可救药地喜欢着这个酒保。他长得很好看，个子不低却完美契合进Jim的怀抱，当他们拥抱时他的短发正好搔痒到他的下巴。  
酒吧不算拥挤但大部分桌子已被占用，吧台边却有一个空位。这是他的座位，总是空置着，就好像它在等他。他滑到凳子上敲了两下吧台，也许他应该停止笑的像个傻瓜，可是他实在情不自禁，快乐在胸中咕嘟冒泡。酒保抬起头对他露齿而笑。  
“Jimbo，你来早了。我午夜才下班。  
“我也想你，Bri。”  
“闭嘴。”Brian用毛巾抽了他一把，然后把一杯苏格兰威士忌放在他面前的吧台上，照旧。  
Jim趁机抓住对方的围裙将之拉入一个快速的亲吻，“我在这儿等着。你知道我就爱看你工作。”Brain又抽了他一把接着摇摇头转身去为另一个顾客服务，但是Jim能看见他的微笑，看见他微微勾起的唇角。


End file.
